


3 AM

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, cant write poetry tho, i was bored, idk - Freeform, poem thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	3 AM

Waking up at 3 AM  
Hearing your socked feet on the carpet

Getting out of bed  
You turn around and kiss my cheek

I make you a cup of tea  
You sigh softly

Without saying anything  
I go back to bed

With you by my side

Waking up at 11 AM  
With you right beside me  
Snoring softly


End file.
